se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Italia-Turquía/Turquía
Presidentes turcos con mandatarios italianos Recep Tayyip Erdoğan= Recep Tayyip Erdoğan Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi con il Primo Ministro della repubblica di Turchia, Recep Tayyip Erdogan. Photo carloazegliociampi.it Giorgio Napolitano - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Italiano: Il Presidente Giorgio Napolitano accoglie nel suo studio Recep Tayyip Erdogan, Primo Ministro di Turchia.Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan with Italian counterpart Sergio Mattarella. لمصور : KUNA - Rome Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Romano Prodi.jpg| Visite de Recep Tayyip Erdogan, Premier ministre turc, à la CE. Bruxelles: Commission européenne, 23/09/2004. Couleur. Copyright: (c) European Community Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| İtalya Başbakanı Silvio Berlusconi'nin seks skandalları, Başbakan Recep Tayyip Erdoğan'la arasını açtı Internethaber Mario Monti - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Italian Premier Mario Monti, right, and Turkish Premier Recep Tayyip Erdogan. AA photo Enrico Letta - Sin imagen.jpg| (L-R) Italian Prime Minister Enrico Letta, British Prime Minister David Cameron, German Chancellor Angela Merkel and Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan attend the opening of the first session of the G20 summit on September 5, 2013 in St. Petersburg, Russia. Matteo Renzi - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Renzi e Erdogan (Askanews) Paolo Gentiloni - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Cumhurbaşkanı Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, İtalya Dışişleri Bakanı Paolo Gentiloni'yi Cumhurbaşkanlığı Külliyesi'nde kabul etti. Giuseppe Conte - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| President Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, who is in Brussels to attend the NATO Summit, had a bilateral meeting with Prime Minister of Italy, Giuseppe Conte. President of the Republic of Turkey |-| Abdullah Gül= Abdullah Gül Abdullah Gül - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Il presidente Turco Abdullah Gul e il presidente Italiano Giorgio Napolitano durante la visita di stato ufficiale a Palazzo del Quirinale, Roma, Italia. Palazzo del Quirinale Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Foreign Minister Massimo d'Alema (R) shakes hands with Turkish Foreign Minister Abdullah Gul (R) and CEO of Unicredit Alessandro Profumo at the Villa Miani in Rome, 08 Novembre 2006. Abdullah Gül - Romano Prodi.jpg| European Commission President Romano Prodi and Turkish Foreign Minister Abdullah Gul hold plaquettes given during the opening ceremony at the EU information centre in Istanbul, yesterday. Reuters Abdullah Gül - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| President Abdullah Gül, after the meeting on Afghanistan as part of the NATO Summit of Heads of State and Government, held in Lisbon, met with the US President, Barack Obama. He later met with President Mihail Saakashvili of Georgia. President Gül also separately received the Dutch Prime Minister, Mark Rutte and the Italian Premier, Silvio Berlusconi. Abdullah Gül - Enrico Letta.jpg| Pesident Gül Receives Italian Prime Minister Letta. abdullahgul.gen.tr |-| Ahmet Necdet Sezer= Ahmet Necdet Sezer Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| 2005, Ankara, con il presidente turco Ahmet Necdet Sezer … Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Turkish President Ahmet Necdet Sezer and Italian President Giorgio Napolitano at Quirinal Palace, Rome, Italy. Presidenza della Repubblica d'Italia Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| Turkey's President Ahmet Necdet Sezer (R) and Italy's Foreign Minister Massimo D'Alema (L) meet at the Cankaya Palace in Ankara, 13 June 2007. Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Romano Prodi.jpg| Cumhurbaşkanı Ahmet Necdet Sezer, İtalya Başbakanı Romano Prodi'nin onuruna verdiği öğle yemeğine katıldı. Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (L) and Turkish President Ahmet Necdet Sezer |-| Süleyman Demirel= Süleyman Demirel Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sin imagen.jpg| Roma, 7 de octubre (Adnkronos) - Italia está mirando con interés y con un espíritu de diálogo y de una intensa relación con Turquía, en los foros bilaterales y multilaterales. Este es el mensaje del Presidente de la República, Oscar Luigi Scalfaro, durante el brindis en la cena de estado dado en el Palacio del Quirinal en honor del Presidente de la República de Turquía, Suleyman Demirel. Archivo . AdnAgency . 1996 . 10 . 07 Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| A file photo dated November 18, 1999 shows that Turkey's ninth president Suleyman Demirel (R) meets former Italian Prime Minister Massimo D'Alema (L) in Istanbul, Turkey. Fuentes Categoría:Italia-Turquía